


Quando

by larana



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Lovers, Missing Moments, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: La guerra, pensa Gilbert, è un cerchio.Si combatte, si muore e si viene rimpiazzati solo per ripetere tutto ancora e ancora e ancora.Tra i vivi, ha scoperto immediatamente, non c’è spazio per le preghiere, i desideri o le suppliche. Quelli si affidano ai morti, insieme a qualche lacrima, un papavero rosso e forse un segreto.Gilbert e Violet.Pochi momenti strappati a poche notti, quando il cielo tace e la terra smette di tremare.





	Quando

**Author's Note:**

> La bellezza di questo anime - sì, lo so, sono solo due episodi, MA COMUNQUE - non si spiega.  
> Quella di sti due neanche.
> 
> Aiuto.

_ «Sai, mi sento così fragile, _

_ le bombe non ti ascoltano.» _

  
  


Di notte, la guerra sembra fermarsi. 

È come un comune accordo tra le parti, un momento di raccoglimento per piangere i morti e cucire le ferite, una tregua che viene puntualmente cancellata all’alba, quando la bocca di un mortaio sputa una nuova bomba e tutto ricomincia dal principio, in un  _ loop _ senza inizio e senza fine.

La guerra, pensa Gilbert, è un cerchio.

Si combatte, si muore e si viene rimpiazzati solo per ripetere tutto ancora e ancora e ancora.

Tra i vivi, ha scoperto immediatamente, non c’è spazio per le preghiere, i desideri o le suppliche. Quelli si affidano ai morti, insieme a qualche lacrima, un papavero rosso e forse un segreto.

Di notte, però, quando il cielo tace e la terra non trema, Gilbert si sente fragile e si raccoglie in quello spazio piccolo, piccolo, dove si annidano preghiere e desideri e suppliche. Ha provato a farne a meno, a rifuggirlo, solo per trovarsi continuamente al punto di partenza, incagliato tra quattro mura immaginarie sempre più strette, ma calde e accoglienti, l’antitesi ideale di una trincea che preme da ogni lato e concede uno sprazzo di cielo, messo lì a deridere gli uomini che, piccoli e gretti, si uccidono l’un l’altro. 

Di notte, Gilbert si sente coraggioso e prova a pensare a un  _ quando _ .

_ Quando _ la guerra finirà,  _ quando _ tornerà a casa… 

_ Quando potrà godere della compagnia di lei senza la mannaia di uno scontro a oscillare sul suo collo _ .

Di notte, quando la guerra si ferma, Violet si fa più vicina.

Cura le sue ferite con l’efficienza di un medico e il tocco caldo delle sue dita lo fa sentire protagonista del tempo e del suo spazio, portandosi via l’alienazione che lo coglie ad ogni nuovo scontro, come se fosse solo uno spettatore disinteressato. 

Violet non è solo lo strumento di punta del suo plotone; è il conforto, la quiete, la pace.

Questa notte, però, è Gilbert a farsi più vicino. 

Il monito di suo fratello lo raggiunge da un tempo passato e, ora come allora, suona perentorio, forse un po’ penoso:  _ non affezionartici _ . 

Ma Violet è così… Così… 

Gilbert non trova la parola. Sa che esiste, c’è un aggettivo perfetto per lei, che le calza addosso a pennello come un abito di sartoria (e non gli piacerebbe vederla calata in un vestito sobrio ed elegante,  _ quando _ la guerra la finirà?), ma non importa, per due ragioni

La prima: gli verrà comunque in mente.

La seconda: la sta già baciando.

 

( _ Violet è così… Così... _ )

 

  
  


_ «Come si fa,  _

_ se vivere da queste parti  _

_ è come tirare a sorte?» _

  
  


“È morta?”

“Povera creatura.”

“Era solo questione di tempo.”

Gilbert si fa largo a spallate, scacciando in malo modo chi la sta già condannando senza prendersi la briga di piantare le ginocchia nel fango e poggiarle l’orecchio sul petto, per cogliere il rimbombo di un cuore che ha ancora della strada da fare. 

Scivola nel pantano, le schizza la guancia e quasi sbatte la testa contro il suo seno, trattenendo il fiato. Preme l’orecchio contro la divisa bagnata e aspetta.

E aspetta.

E aspetta.

Dove si aspetterebbe il ritmo preciso di un cuore che batte trova solo silenzio. Solleva la testa, respira, si impone la calma. Riprova.

_ Batti. Batti per me _ .

Allunga il braccio alla cieca fino ad intuire la forma flessuosa e delicata del suo polso. Gli trema la mano e sta stringendo troppo forte, ma non importa, non importa, perché sotto il pollice sente il ritmo moderato di una vena che pulsa piano.

_ Ma batte _ .

Il sollievo porta un nuovo dolore e Gilbert davvero non se lo aspettava. 

Suo fratello, da qualche parte nella sua testa, lo sta rimproverando.

_ E così, alla fine, ti ci sei affezionato. Che stupido _ .

 

Gilbert scaccia il medico non appena ha la conferma che Violet vivrà.

Con cura e gentilezza, nonostante le sue mani siano abituate a maneggiare l’acciaio e le bombe e i cadaveri dei commilitoni caduti, la priva della divisa un capo alla volta, esitando davanti alla camiciola sottile che, fradicia, le aderisce al seno.

Chiunque gli direbbe di proseguire, che Violet di umano conserva solo parte del patrimonio genetico, ma i suoi occhi, a Gilbert, raccontano sempre un’altra storia.

Violet è abbastanza umana per lui -  _ totalmente umana _ . Così umana che ogni volta che la vede sfrecciare lungo le fila nemiche maledice il giorno in cui le ha permesso di portarla con sé. Ricorda la supplica nella voce, l’attitudine ossessiva a raggiungere l’obiettivo per il quale è stata creata e gli occhi, quei dannati occhi azzurri che l’hanno condannato dal primo vero momento, lì, a casa di suo fratello, nella penombra di una stanza senza luce.

Maledice il giorno in cui ha peccato di un così tale egoismo, preferendo averla accanto a sé ma in battaglia piuttosto che non averla affatto.

“Avrei dovuto lasciarti a casa,” sussurra scostandole una ciocca bionda incollata alla gola. 

Come un incantesimo, le sue parole la riportano da lui. 

Uno sfarfallio di palpebre e un paio di occhi azzurri come il cielo sopra le loro teste.

“Maggiore Gilbert.” Ha la voce graffiante di chi ha poche forze e non parla da qualche ora, ma non c’è dolore sul suo volto, o una lacrima nei suoi occhi. Non c’è niente. Il viso di bambola, così bello e raffinato, non ha perso la sua inespressività. 

Però, nota, qualcosa striscia sotto la superficie, come la scintilla soffocata di un’emozione. Come se qualcosa, dentro di lei, cercasse di ribellarsi alle manipolazioni che menti esperte hanno applicato al suo DNA.

Lascia correre le dita sulla sua gola solo per vedere ancora quella luce, quel battito delle lunghe ciglia, quello spasmo involontario di un muscolo della bocca.

Violet è una creatura della scienza ma non gli è mai sembrata così umana. 

Non gli è mai sembrata così bella, con la pelle bianca esposta alla luce aranciata di una lanterna ad olio e la camiciola che tradisce le forme allenate e flessuose del suo corpo. 

Oggi, sotto l’ennesima gragnola di bombe, avrebbe potuto perdere tutta quell’umana bellezza. Al pensiero, Gilbert rabbrividisce e scosta via i capelli sudati dalla fronte. Un’emozione sgradevole gli stringe la pancia, come il presagio di una catastrofe.

Di colpo, da qualche parte, suo fratello parla di nuovo, lo salva dai dubbi e lo condanna per sempre.

_ E così, alla fine, te ne sei innamorato. Che stupido _ .

  
  


  
  


_ «E penso che dovrei difendermi, _

_ ma è più difficile combattere _

_ se il pianto di una madre _

_ non può salvare la notte» _

  
  


Si chiama Paul e ha diciotto anni.

Nonostante Gilbert lo pensi al presente, il giovane soldato appartiene già al passato. Una bomba caduta troppo vicina ha riscritto il corso della sua vita, squarciandogli la schiena. 

Nelle tasche, Gilbert trova un accendino, qualche foglio di carta da lettere e un ciottolo perfettamente tondo. Deve averlo trovato in riva al fiume presso cui le truppe si rifornivano, prima che il nemico ne avvelenasse la sorgente. 

Infila le dita in ogni singola piega della divisa, ma Paul non ha altro da offrire - non aveva altro da proteggere. Era un ragazzo, doveva avere dei sogni, delle speranze,  _ un quando _ . Non gli è rimasto niente; solo una lamina di ferro profondamente conficcata dove un tempo un polmone gli dava abbastanza fiato da correre lungo il campo da battaglia, veloce e preciso come un grande felino. 

_ Non abbastanza, alla fine _ .

Con cautela, Gilbert sfila dal collo la piastrina con i suoi estremi e il pollice indugia sull’indirizzo di riferimento - quello che ciascuno di loro è tenuto a fornire, nell’evenienza in cui cadano in battaglia, per riportare il corpo a casa.

Gilbert sa sempre qualcosa dei suoi sottoposti. Sa che Paul aveva una madre, ad aspettarlo, due fratelli più piccoli e una giovane fidanzata che avrebbe sposato quando…  _ Quando _ .

Il peso di quella morte si addossa sulle spalle, le piega, le incurva - Gilbert si sente vacillare.

Paul è diventato solo un altro nome da aggiungere alla lista di quelli che sono caduti sotto il suo comando - un nome caro da aggiungere ad un piccolo cimitero di periferia.

A quello si riducono gli uomini: una distesa di lapidi bianche e fiori adagiati da chi un tempo li ha amati. 

_ Non è giusto _ , pensa e la rabbia lo coglie di sorpresa, avvampa come la fiammata di un’esplosione e Gilbert si sente pazzo, pazzo e furioso, stringe i denti e contiene l’urlo tra i muscoli contratti dell’addome, scagliando il ciottolo con forza contro il muro di cotone della sua tenda, contro il quale impatterebbe se solo Violet non spostasse il lembo che funge d’apertura. 

Il sasso urta con un suono raccapricciante, di carne battuta, contro il suo zigomo. 

“Cristo,” mormora Gilbert stravolto. “Cristo!” 

Violet non protesta, non si lamenta e non sembra consapevole del rigagnolo di sangue che, come una lacrima, cola lungo la guancia, macchiandole il mento e il colletto della divisa. Fissa però con una certa intensità il ciottolo e, alla fine, lo raccoglie.

“Desiderate che lo butti via?”

“No! No, certo che no. Io…” Gilbert si passa una mano sulla barba che non riesce a tagliare da giorni per mancanza di lame sufficientemente affilate e scuote la testa. È questa la cura che ha degli effetti personali dei suoi sottoposti? È così che gli è stato insegnato ad onorare un caduto?

La rabbia si estingue di colpo, soffocata da una secchiata gelida di vergogna. 

“Dammelo, per favore.”

Prontamente, Violet lo raggiunge e obbedisce. Le sue dita sono fredde contro la carne del suo palmo. In un attimo di vulnerabilità in cui si sente realmente e dolorosamente al mondo, al centro quieto di un tornado che infuria e infuria, stringe le dita sulle sue e se le porta alle labbra, chiudendo gli occhi come in procinto di dire una preghiera.

Abituata ad imparare e associare un fenomeno ad una conseguenza, Violet si avvicina e chiede se desidera che si spogli. 

La richiesta lo fa arrossire di ulteriore vergogna. È successo solo una volta, era euforico per la disfatta totale di un battaglione nemico, voleva credere che la guerra stesse volgendo al termine… Violet è stata fin troppo pronta ad obbedire alla sua richiesta. 

Non avrebbe dovuto, è stato disonorevole poiché Violet non è stata in grado di rifiutare o scegliere, e perché Violet sembra essere stata creata appositamente per lui e ogni suo bisogno.

_ Ogni suo bisogno _ .

È stato bello, però. È stato come se la guerra fosse finita e lui fosse finalmente in pace. Cullato dalle sue braccia e dalle sue gambe, Gilbert ha provato, per la prima volta, fiducia verso la promessa di una rinascita.

Adesso è diverso. 

Non prova alcuna fiducia, alcuna speranza. C’è solo una fossa al centro del suo petto che fa il paio con quella scavata ai margini del loro accampamento, dove si portano saluti e fiori di campo ai compagni caduti. 

Preme più forte le labbra contro il dorso della sua mano, desiderando di conoscere le parole per supplicarla di… Di… Riempire il vuoto? Sollevargli il peso dalle spalle? Restituirgli la promessa di una rinascita? Non ne ha idea.

Ingoffito dalla divisa pesante e dal mantello che la copre, le passa un braccio intorno alle spalle e accosta la bocca al suo orecchio. 

Vuole dirle di congedarsi, di andare a dormire, lo vuole davvero, ma all’improvviso la consapevolezza di restare da solo per tutta la notte, a rivedere il giovane Paul morire ancora e ancora, a pensare parole adatte a comunicare la sua morte alla donna che lo ha messo al mondo, gli sembra intollerabile. Si sente debole e accecato dalla paura, vulnerabile come un infante e, proprio come un infante, ha bisogno di braccia gentili che possano cullarlo e rassicurarlo.

Cerca di non sentirsi eccessivamente in colpa quando socchiude le palpebre e osserva i riflessi dorati che la luce accende tra i suoi capelli biondi, mormorandole un debolissimo, “Sì, per favore.”

 

Con i pugni stretti al petto nudo, Violet dorme serena e sembra giovane, troppo giovane. Gilbert le rimbocca le coperte intorno al collo e, con un ginocchio sollevato, riprende a scrivere con mano ferma su un foglio intonso che, con dedizione e pazienza, conserverà il messaggio e sopporterà le lacrime di un nuovo lutto.

 

_ Signora Steins, _

_ è con estremo cordoglio che le scrivo per metterla a parte della caduta di suo figlio... _

  
  


_ «Sai, scriverei una lettera _

_ non è mai stato facile» _

  
  


_ Mia cara, carissima Violet, _

_ sei stata la guida di ogni mia notte, la promessa di una rinascita, di una vita che poteva ancora essere splendida e piena. _

_ Con te. _

_ Me ne vado, ma ti porto con me - ti porto nel cuore. _

 

_ Con infinito amore, _

_ Gilbert _ .

 

La carta crocchia mentre Gilbert la macchia di sangue e la spinge contro il palmo di Claudia.

“Dagliela,” rantola. Una bolla di sangue scoppia e gli macchia le labbra. “Dalla a Violet.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ (Violet è così…  _ Quando.)

**Author's Note:**

> Citaziono tratte da "Dove si va", Nomadi.


End file.
